1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade bracket mounting system, and more particularly to a blade bracket mounting system for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blade bracket mounting system for a ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a motor rotor 60 defining a plurality of screw holes 62, a plurality of blade brackets 61 each secured on the support base 60 and each having an extension 64 defining a plurality of through holes 640, and a plurality of screws 63 each extending through the through hole 640 and screwed into the screw hole 62, thereby securing the blade brackets 61 to the support base 60.
However, the user has to respectively extend each of the screws 63 through the respective through hole 640 of the extension 64 of each of the blade brackets 61 and to respectively screw each of the screws 63 into the respective screw hole 62 of the support base 60 so that the user needs much manual work and has to spend a great deal of time. In addition, the user has to additionally provide a tool such as a screwdriver for operating the screws 63, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional blade bracket mounting system for a ceiling fan.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blade bracket mounting system for a ceiling fan comprising:
a support base including an annular flange defining an axial hole, and a plurality of locking portions each located beside the annular flange, each of the locking portions including three locking slots each having a first end defining a wide portion and a second end defining a narrow portion;
a plurality of blade brackets each secured on the support base and each having one distal end provided with a connection secured on a respective locking portion of the support base, the connection defining a cavity and provided with three slide blocks each slidably mounted in a respective locking slot of the locking portion, three locking screws each screwed in a respective one of the three slide blocks to slide therewith and each slidably rested on a wall of a respective locking slot of the locking portion, each of the three locking screws having a dimension greater than that of the narrow portion of the locking slot so that the locking screw is detachably urged on a wall of the narrow portion of the locking slot; and
a fastening ring secured on the support base and including a ring portion mounted on the annular flange of the support base and defining a fitting hole for receiving the annular flange, the ring portion of the fastening ring having an outer periphery provided with a plurality of limit lugs and defining a plurality of openings between the limit lugs, two adjacent limit lugs each having a corner secured in the cavity of the connection of the blade bracket so that the blade bracket is rigidly secured on the support base.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.